The Next Treat
by YunaVeerle
Summary: It has been 6 months since reign had been defeated, Lillian Luthor is back and more dangerous than ever. (Post season 3) And who is that girl?
1. 6 months later

AN: So before You dive into this story I have a few things to say.

First off, I am so excited for Supergirl season 4 that I decided to write my own version of it.

Second, When I upload this story I am already working on Chapter 18. With that I will say that some chapters will be shorter then others.

Chapter 1: 6 months later

My name is Kara Zor-El. When I was a child my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to earth to protect my cousin, but my pod was knocked of course and by the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and become… Superman.

I hid who I really was until one day an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people I'm a reporter at CatCo Worldwide media, but in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect the city form alien life and anyone that means to cause it harm. I Am Supergirl.

Today it was 6 months ago that I defeated reign and saved my friend Sam the world and the future.

Today it was 6 months ago I said goodbye to my best friend Winn and the love of my life Mon-El.

I still don't know if I am supposed to be happy about it or sad. But life goes on and so does work. I recently reach my deadline of my article and had it in time before snapper would cut off my head. Figuratively speaking of course. I fly into the headquarters of the D.E.O. to check on Alex to make sure she is doing fine and if she needs my help. But one look at her and I see she is doing fine. I walk up to her with a smile.

"Alex." I greet her. She turns to me and then pulls me into a hug. "Kara I am so glad you're here." "What is wrong?" "Not here. Let's talk in my office."

21ste century, unknown

The pain! That hellish pain. My body burns and feels like it is being electrified. The dark room that in flares is lighted up red, orange, green, blue. As I close my eyes in the shocking pain I see my family die. My brother, my little sister, my parents. The pain reaches a climax as I scream it out. "Aaaaaah!" even as I have stopped screaming my voice still echoes trough the room. It doesn't make the pain any easier. A shadowy figure in the distance makes me want to scream out for help. Than I realize that that person is really the one who gives me the pain. And then I remember that I wanted this. This for the lovely, lovely power that can finally kill Supergirl.

Than a new pain enters my body. And I feel becoming sleepy. Closing my eyes.

D.E.O. HQ. Kara

"I am sure brainy is trying as hard as you." Kara tells her sister. "I mean place yourself in his shoes. He is from a time thousand years in our future."

"Yes, I know but he is always…" starts Alex but Kara interrupts her again.

"Imagine yourself going back in time when we had no Netflix or smartphones and still had to call with a wired phone and watch movies in the cinema or from VHS."

"Oh god yes you are totally making sense." Alex says. "Maybe I should be more supportive of him. Thank you, Kara."

Alex hug her adoptive sister and rushes back to the floor. Kara gets up slowly happy she was able to help her sister. She walks up to the balcony where she has nice view at the workplace where brainy is stationed. She sees Alex walking up to Brainy.

L-corp, Lena

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

"With Lena Luther."

"Lena its Ruby."

"Hey Ruby. How are you?"

"I'm fine, so's mam. How are you Lena?"

"I'm fine to. I heard you started at the new school."

"Yes, I did, but I miss National city. I know why mam wanted to move, but I miss you and Alex. Also, Kara and John."

"I know, and we miss you to. But your mom has lot of horrible memories of things that Reign did that she had a lot of nightmares that is why everyone thought it would be better for her to go somewhere else."

"I know. Do you still come over for the holidays?"

"Yes, I do."

Lena looks up at James who comes walking in to the office."

"Ruby I have to hang but I call you later ok?"

"Ok Lena, later."

As soon as Lena hears the tone goes off that ruby had hung up. She puts down the cell and rushes towards James who has moved to the cough.

"Please don't tell me you have been shot?"

"Then I don't tell you."

Lena buttons open his shirt to reveal a horrible stitched together wound.

"Did you do this yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

AN: As you would have noticed I tried out starting with the I perspective. I am not really good at that I admit so I switched it around in this chapter already.


	2. 6 months and a millanial later

Chapter 2: 6 months and a millennial later.

My name is Winslow Schott Jr. Son of the supervillain Toyman. I was best friends with Supergirl until I was recruited to go to the future by their smartest member to replace him.

Now I am a member of the legion and fight besides mon-El and the others to save the future and guard the past.

31ste century, legion HQ, Winn

6 months into the future. 6 months and still he manages to get lost in the legion tower. He doubts for a moment to call Mon-El. But let's that thought go as he hears muffled talking. He creeps in closer to listen in.

"Garth, I know that it is hard but as the forming members we must do this." He hears Imra tell garth. The two of them in a fight again. Which does not surprise him. The two of them are always fighting. Most of the time it is disagreements about legion or about him taking the place of Brainiac 5. He quickly goes the other way and finds himself surprisingly in the lab Brainy left for him. Winn sights didn't need help anyway to find this place. He starts up the computer and is startled by how vast the computer is booted up. 6 months still not used to the 31ste century tech.

"Winn, I see that you found your way to this place this time alone." Winn turns around and looks at the smirking face that calls himself Mon-El. He strikes his hair and turns back to the screens in front of him. The cure that must save all the AI of the 31st century. As so far as he has gotten he only cracked maybe 1/3 of the code and if he keeps this tempo up that he has now the cure wouldn't be done for like years.

"So how long will it take you to complete the cure?" Mon-El asks.

"Years."

Mon-El looks deep into his eyes.

"Don't judge me. I am not a 12-level intellect."

Mon-El smirks at Winn's reaction.

"That panic we never where able to get out of brainy.

31ste century, legion HQ, Mon-El

Still laughing Mon-El leaves the lab. And follows the passage ways towards the briefing room. Imra is furiously staring into nothing. Rokk is playing with a couple of metal blocks in the Corner starring at the Titanian. Nura is reading in another corner looking up now and then at the other legionnaires. Mon-El takes another look around than he walks up to Imra and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and smiles at him. A few months ago they where lucky to prevent a war between the united worlds and Titan.

Before brainy left for the 21ste century. He and Imra came up with a plan to grow the legion and strengthen the band of the united planets. The problem is that every member of the legion must give permission to invite new members in. To let Winn in for replacement was the decision of Querl Dox alone. He chose a successor. And the fact that he trusted him was enough for every member of the legion to give permission.

The only legionnaires who still must give permission are Garth and Ayla. And at the moment Garth doesn't want to give it. Views it as a possibility that the legion will grow weaker.

"Mon-El?"

"What? Imra?"

"I asked you what was going on you where staring at the map for a long time."

"Train of thoughts, Sorry."

Suddenly the alarm goes off.

Both Garth and Ayla come running in. While a Hologram of Winn appears in front of them.

"Guy's, I have some bad news." Says Winn with a worried face.

"What more horrible news can we get." Says Garth almost sarcastically.

"I just found this article and it suddenly changed." Answers Winn.

"An interruption in time." Says Ayla.

"Something likes with the blight, but wat has changed Winn."

"It was first an article that was written by Kara Danvers unmasking a weapon trading scheme."

"But now?"

"Now the article is about the death of Supergirl."


	3. Threat

Chapter 3: Threat

I am Brainiac 5. Half Computer Half Organic Life-form, all Coluan and not to brag but a 12th level intellect. My name is Querl Dox, but people just call me Brainy.

For six now I have been stuck in the past since the future isn't save for my kind anymore. This is now my home.

21ste century, D.E.O. HQ, Brainy.

"This is the new and improved personal shield. Created by Agent Scott and improved by yours truly. This is part of the new gearset you all will get during the coming days. And yes, it is tested, and temperature resistant tolerance is increased that can withstand a high number of heat visions and subzero temperatures. You will soon get an update on when you can retrieve your gear when available. That will be all."

He feels a pat on his shoulder as Alex walks by. Since yesterday had the two found a new connection their bond strengthens. He packs the gear that he just shown back in the back and puts it away safely. And takes place behind his desktop. Pulling up the list of every D.E.O. member. He notices someone behind him and turns around.

"That speech was great and easy to follow." Kara smiles. "Yes, I found out that most of the members of the D.E.O. found statistics, well, let's say they are not fond of that."

"Well I was here to check on Alex and then be on my way to find another lead to the article I am working on."

"You need any help?"

"No, I'll be good. Later Brainy."

"Good luck Supergirl."

21ste century, Unknown.

"How are you feeling?" asks a stern voice of a woman.

"I feel, surprisingly good."

"Good. "remarks a man voice in the shadows.

"How is your memory. You remember who I am?"

"You are Lillian Luthor."

The stern looking woman smiles.

"Ready to start training?"

"Born Ready."

21ste century, National City Streets, Kara.

"Thank you." Kara Smiles at the victim's sister. She Interviewed her just for her story about Illegal weapons trading. She slowly walks away while storing her notepad away. She needs a coffee fix as in now. The interview was emotional. She pops in the closest store and gets herself a coffee and a donut. She steps outside and continues the way back towards CatCo. With every step she has the feeling to be followed. Just for herself she decides to swoop trough an ally and changes into Supergirl. Continuing trough the Air. She feels less followed. She quickly flies into CatCo and changes back.

"Danvers back so soon?" Snapper Carr.

"Just securing the interview soon as I'm done I'm back out there."

"You better be." Snapper grunts.

31ste Century Legion Ship, Mon-El

'All right coordinates have been programed we will be in the 21ste century in a few hours." Winn says while he steers the ship.

"Mon-El. What is wrong?" Asks Imra.

"Nothing. I mean we are going to shadow Kara. The girl has super hearing she will notice us straight up."

"That is way we will split up over the city covering as much ground and back support to Supergirl. While Winn will figure out how Kara died."

Mon-El sights.

"We do it like this because we don't want to upset the timeline more than it already is."

"I know but it is risky."

"Don't worry Mon-El, the legion has your back."

21ste century, Washington, Cat Grant.

"Miss Grant your appointment is here."

"Great let them in. Chop-chop don't let me wait."

The assistant quickly moves outside and then returns with a woman. Both Cat Grant and the woman exchange looks. With a hand gesture cat sends her assistant away.

"Lillian." Cat greets the woman coldly. "If I had known it was you I would have canceled this appointment."

"Be glad you didn't, because I came here with a warning." Lillian says even colder than Cat. "I am working at the moment at a project that is probably of interest to Supergirl."

"You mean you want me to send Supergirl into one of your traps."

"All I am saying is that I have here a ticket of a plane to National City. You have after landing 24 hours to contact Supergirl and send her to this location." Lillian puts down a paper with coordinates.

"And if I don't?"

Lillian smiles and holds up her phone.

"Then this young man dies." Cats eyes grow wide. Lillian puts her phone away and walks towards the door. "The plane is leaving in 12 hours if I where you I would hurry up. He will be returned as soon as Supergirl is at the location.


	4. Brainiac

Chapter 4: Brainiac

My name is Alex Danvers. When I was a child my parents adopted a young girl. Kara Zor-El of the planet Krypton. We grew up tighter as sisters. She choice to stay in the shadows but when an accident happened she saved my life and exposed herself to the world, now we work together at the D.E.O. to protect the city form alien life and anyone that means to cause it harm.

21ste Century D.E.O HQ, Alex.

The last report she has signed off and now she watches the latest alien prisoner being brought to the cellblocks. She puts her tablet in standby and check in with the monitoring agents. As she hears a rumor behind her. She turns around and sees the steady figure of Cat grant moving trough the agents. Who helplessly try to stop her without results. Alex puts her hand on Brainy as he wants to stand up.

"Miss Grant it's an Honor. But what are you doing here instead of Washington dc?" Brainy looks up to Alex Surprised.

"Lillian Luther." Cat looks around. "Where is your boss? J'onzz? And Winslow? I need their help."

"I Am the director of the D.E.O. now. J'onzz is not dead just not around here much longer. As the matter of Winn that is classified." Alex looks with Brainy. Who gives an approving nod about the whole Winn situation.

Cat sees it walks a bit around looking at the various tech.

"What about Lillian Luthor?"

Cat turns around and looks Straight into Alex her eyes.

"Lillian Luthor came to my office a little over 15 hours ago striking a demand."

"A demand? About what?"

"She wants to have Supergirl at these coordinates within 24 hours of my arrival here." Cat hands the Coordinates towards Alex who gives it a quick glance and passes them over to Brainy. "Brainy, could you?"

"Already on it."

"And if Supergirl doesn't go?"

"Lillian Luthor has my son imprisoned. Which she promised will be returned to me as soon as Supergirl arrives at the location."

"I have the location on screen now." Says Brainy while he opens a satellite image of the location.

"Let me give a wider spread view." He says while he enlarges the area.

"Stop." Says Alex and point up the screen. Brainy stiffens as soon as he sees the figure.

"Could You, Brian, enlarge it see who it is?" Asks Cat.

"Yes, Brainy, could you?" asks Alex. Brainy grabs her shoulders and pulls her out of hearing distance of Cat. "That is my ancestor." He walks back to the computer and enlarges the picture.

Brainy turns back to Alex. "Don't let Supergirl Handel this on her own." Alex looks at monitor.

"She won't." Alex grabs her phone and dials.

"J'onn? Its me we need your help."

21ste Century, desert, Brainiac.

"She's on her way, Lillian, she brought friends."

"As expected, and while you deal with Supergirl and her reinforcements I deal with the D.E.O."

Two light thuds land behind him.

"You brought a friend." Brainiac turns around. "A Martian, Green, an endangered species."

Brainiac charges into an attack.

21ste Century, D.E.O, HQ, Cat Grant.

"Mam." Carter says running inside.

"Carter oh, Are you alright?" Cat checks her son for injuries.

"Miss Grant please stay behind me." Says Alex with a gun up. Cat pulls her son behind her while she puts Alex in front of her.

Hank Henshaw comes at them while taking down D.E.O. members. Before he can reach Alex. Brainy jumps in between. Hank stops in his tracks and they stare off in each other while people start shooting. Alex pulls Cat and her son away from the fighting. Alex fights the intruders but the tree of them are quickly in the custody of the intruders.

Cat looks at Lillian who has a lot of interest for the stare off between her so called Cyborg superman and the D.E.O. Agent. Lillian grabs something from her belt and places it in the neck of the D.E.O. Agent. Than the entire building is filled with Brainy's horrible scream that goes way beyond human.


	5. DEO under Siege

AN: Last Chapter I upload today. More coming in later this week

Chapter 5: D.E.O. under siege.

My name is Cat Grant. But I don't need an introduction because at this moment I am under attack at national City's most elite agency. My son was recently kidnapped and was returned to me.

And right now, one of its agencies who made sure me, and my son would be getting out alive screams beyond humanly possible.

21ste century, D.E.O HQ, Unknown

I stare at Lillian as she stabs the disguised alien in the neck with a syringe. I slowly walk over and cuff him to plant him by the others.

"Brainy." I hear the director of the agency call.

I take my guarding position by the people who are the closest to Supergirl and wait.

"Brainiac this is Lillian. Yes, we have taken over. No, no trouble at all, our contact was correct. There was a Coluan present. He is naturalized. Once we are done with Supergirl we will hand him over to you."

Lillian puts her phone back in het pocket.

"Hank you deal with the Martian. And you dear take care of Supergirl."

I nod. "They are on their way."

Kara

J'onn and I were fighting Brainiac until he told us that Lillian had attack the D.E.O. So, we flew as fast as possible back to the city.

Slowly Supergirl lands on the balcony of L-Corp.

"Lena I, wow, wow, wow." She turns quickly around.

"Supergirl, would you please call next time ahead."

"I am sorry, but I need some help. Lillian is back. She has taken the whole D.E.O. Captive."

"Is Alex All right? Or the other Agents."

"I don't know. As far as I know it's a trap. I need all the help I can get."

"I'll help.

"So, what do you see?" asks James in his Guardian suit up.

"A lot of wounded. More are just captured. Most alien life form are dead tough."

"Most?" Asks J'onn.

"Those who are more human looking are spared. Probably to see later for now everyone is a bait." Answers Lena. "So what is the plan?"

Guardian and I will take care of their captives. You take care of Lillian. Supergirl is their prey, so she takes care of whatever they will throw at us." Answers J'onn.

"Sounds like a plan." Says Lena.

"I Go with it plus something Flash once told me." Says Supergirl.

"And that was?" Asks Guardian.

"Make the plan, Stick to the plan, Expect the plan to go off the rails, Throw away the plan." Answers Supergirl.

"That was, kind of disturbing." Says Lena.

"Lets just get over with this."

Supergirl grabs Lena and flies towards the entrance. J'onn grabs guardian and does the same.

"Mother. It seems you are up to your old tricks."

"Lena, so Supergirl got you into this fight to huh?"

"Well she only had to ask since you did capture both our friends."

Lillian nods towards hank. Who charges at J'onn.

"Free the captives." Screams J'onzz. Guardian blast open the door and leads the first group out that Kara freed while Lena and her mother hold a gun at each other's head.

Suddenly a shot echoes trough the room. A girl around the age of 18 stands on the balcony above them. The tips of her hair are green that reminds Kara of the color that green Kryptonite has.

"Shooting me doesn't work miss." Says Supergirl staring at the girl.

"You don't but these people up here do." The girl points the gun at a few agents. Supergirl uses her heat vision to let the gun melt in the girls hand. Then flies up to save the agents. She turns her back to the girl to break them free.

"Has nobody told you to never turn your back to your enemy?" asks the girl before a punch hits Supergirl. She grabs the girl and pulls her away from the agents.

21ste century, legion cruiser, Mon-El.

"We are entering the National city sky right now." Says Winn.

"Last time we were here we were in cryosleep." Says Ayla as she looks over the city.

An Alarm goes off.

"Winn what is it?" Mon-El calls out.

"It seems like the D.E.O. is under attack. Setting course for it now, better prepare for battle." Shouts Winn.

The front of the building is blown off. And agents are scattered in front of the building. The local police set up a blockade. Mon-El looks for a familiar face among them and walks at them.

"Mon-El?"

"What is going on?" Asks Mon-El.

"Lillian and her Cadmus soldiers. Supergirl and the others are still inside. Guardian is freeing others as we speak. But he hasn't seen Supergirl for a while now or the girl she went after."

That moment guardian exits with Lena and a few others. Lena has been Shot. And is seriously bleeding from a gut wound.

"Mon-El." Says Lena as the two pass by.

"Where is Supergirl?"

"We saw her leave for the second floor, haven't seen her since. " says James.

Mon-El rushes off inside.

Inside is ravage of with Cyborg superman just falling on the ground and J'onn resuming to his human form while the Cadmus soldiers flee. Mon-El heads upstairs after checking the people on the first floor are fine. His ears hear Kara's voice coming from the second floor to weak to make sense but clear enough for him to realize that it is Kara's. he follows it. Follows the destruction of a fight landing eventually in a room that is lighted up green and Kara lying twisting on the ground in pain. Mon-El acts quickly and attacks the girl who is lighten up green. The girl rushes away from him but he decides to bring down the wall to the outside and places Kara in the sun.


	6. Recovery

Chapter 6: Recovery.

My name is Mon-El, former prince of Daxam, and co-founder of the legion of superheroes. And inspired by Supergirl, I try to live up to what she taught me. To continue her legacy in the future and save the past. But

21ste century, legion ship med bay, Alex.

Kara had finally been stabilized. Even with the 31ste century tech she stayed unstable for longer than comfortable. Luckily the legion was able to filter the kryptonite poison out of her system.

"She has been stabilized. All she needs is to heal and wake up." Says Imra trying to comfort her.

Alex sights and looks at the pod with brainy.

"How is he?"

"I have no idea. We haven't seen him like that. Winn is trying to see wat is going on with his internal core but till now it seems to be more organic." Says Imra with a hint of sadness in her voice. "If it is all organic then brainy is aware what we are doing to him."

"Like he's anesthesia awareness."

"Yes. Brainy is the only one of the legion outside of Winn with knowledge about Coluan's. But to be honest Brainy still knows more so all that we an do know is wait that both to wake up for now."

Brainy

" _That is one simplification of it."_ He would like to say but he cant. His whole organic body feels sick. Lucky for him he is able to enter with his mind into the ships systems and alter the programming of his own pod.

"Weird?" he hears Imra say.

"What is weird?" He hears Alex ask.

"The programming of Brainy's pod are changing."

"Does that mean that Brainy himself is changing it?"

"Yes, possibly."

 _"_ _Yes, obviously."_

"Would that mean he will be waking up sooner than later?"

"Yes."

" _Well I think it will take, taken the speed of my recovery, 1 to 1.15 hours."_

"I'll say he will be up in two hours."

 _"_ _Sight. That is too wide of a take."_

"I'll check on Kara again. See if she is recovering."

"please tell me the kryptonite poisoning is decreasing."

"It has a little but not all of it is gone now. We can better take her out of the pod and place her beneath the sun lamps we recovered from the D.E.O."

Kara.

Waking up with a heavy headache can suggest many things. Lucky she is kryptonian and is it easy to sum it down. She hadn't been drinking any alcohol. At least not enough for her to get that drunk. So that's not it. Another possibility is that she had been exposed to kryptonite. She remembers now the fight against that girl she had powers that gave the same kind of sensation to her as kryptonite. She opens her eyes but closes them again because of the light. She moves her arm in front of the light before opening her eyes again. A quick scan of the room reveals she is inside the legion ship. She moves up. When did they get here. She takes a look at the pods to see that brainy is in one of them. Dizzy, and walking like a drunk she walks towards him and checks his vitals. A slow but steady recovery can be seen from the screen.

"Kara, your up."

Kara turns towards the familiar voice. Two man she said goodbye to 6 months ago stand both at the entrance of the room.

"Winn, Mon-El." Kara says smiling. She lets go of the pod that contains Brainy and walks towards the two man. Still dizzy she walks like a drunk towards them as she feels her foot trip and falling down. Strong arms grab her before she can drop onto the ground. She feels herself being lifted up and being placed beneath the lamps again.

"Easy Kara. You need to stay in the lamps a little while longer. You seem to have suffered an severely amount of kryptonite." She hears Mon-El say. "Just sleep a little while longer and let your body heal."

She feels Mon-El pushing her down.

"I am not sleepy. We need to…" Kara complains,

"You don't need to do anything." Says Mon-El while he closes softly her eyes.

Kara struggles to sit up and leave again, but every times she try's Mon-El pushes her back and closing her eyes till she eventually falls asleep again.

Winn

Brainy's pod is Slowly draining as Brainy himself wakes up. Winn Looks at him as he steps out.

"Good Morning." Winn says with half a smile.

"It's already night time."

"I know it just.. jeez."

Brainy looks behind Winn.

"How is she?"

Winn turns around.

"Alive and recovering."

"Kryptonite poisoning uh?"

"Yes but we haven't found any in the whole D.E.O. It was from an outside source since there wasn't anything that could indicate that she was poisoned by injection or shot with a kryptonite bullet."

"Who where the people she came in contact with?"

Winn wipes up a tablet and show security footage of the D.E.O.

"In the footage we see that she followed one of Lillian her soldiers. This young lady."

"I saw her you think she had the kryptonite."

"Mon-El said she was there when he found Kara."

"That Girl looks no older than 18."

"I looked her up. The girls name is Kirsten Siegel, 17 year old. Orphan. Her parents died during an attack on Supergirl a year ago. Kirsten blames Kara for that, seems like she joined Lillian since she opposes Supergirl publicly."

"Wait, her file says she has blue eyes."

"Yes that's right."

Brainy grabs the tablet from Winn's hands and scrolls trough the footage again.

"Look at her eyes here."

"Yes she has blue eye's really pretty one's."

Brainy scrolls further to a different moment.

"Now here."

"She has still… wait her eyes are green here."

"I think in some way this girl is the kryptonite."

Winn looks up to brainy half in though half surprised.

AN:So this is the sixed chapter now, let me know of what you think. Or ask questions if you have any, I will answer them as soon as possible or with the next Upload.


	7. Enemy's United

Chapter 7 Enemy's United

My name Kirsten Siegel. A year ago my parents where killed because of Supergirl. Lillian came to me and offered me a home and a job. In exchange I would be play her lab rat and kill Supergirl. I gladly took her offer.

Cadmus, Kirsten.

"it is a simple question. IS SUPERGIRL DEAD? YES OR NO?" Lillian asks almost screaming but loud enough to sound like it."

"I, I don't know. She looked weak. If he wouldn't have entered I could have been more sure that she was dead." Kirsten looks shyly at the angry woman.

"Well at least we know now that your powers work. Project Kryptonite has been a success. But to make it completely successful our team must grow like Supergirl's." Lillian turns around to see that people are being brought inside."

"Who are these people?" Asks Kirsten curious.

"People Supergirl has beaten, Our allies if they join us." Lillian turns to Kirsten. "They hate her as much as you hate Supergirl."

"Lillian Luthor. As much as I like a surprise visit from you I have to go back to work."

"Maxwell Lord, I know that you are secretly willing to bring down Supergirl. Even though you act that you like her and are all buddy, buddy with her."

"Guilty as charged." Maxwell smiles.

"Maxwell lord on your payroll who are these other people?" Kirsten asks.

"Well, the lady over there is Siobhan Smythe aka the Silver Banshee. Had to break her out of prison. All I had to do was promise her that once Supergirl was she got to kill everyone she hates. The man over there is a Kryptonian like Supergirl his name is Non. He is presumed dead, which is a nice Ace for our side. The Young lady over there is nicknamed Psi. I recommend not to touch her." Lillian smiles and Walks off towards Non. "Make some friends."

"We have a problem." Says Hank as she walks by them.

"I looked into the intel I was able to get these last few hours since our attack. It seems that Supergirl has some old friends who have come back." A whips up pictures on the screen.

Each of the pictures get an underline of who the person is and their know powers. Martian Manhunter, Guardian , Saturn Girl, Mon-El, Lena Luthor, Agent Danvers, Agent Dox and Agent Scott.

"And then we have confirmation that at least 3 more being have been on side with Supergirl. They are unknown to us."

"For now."

"Indeed for now."

"All right I have an idea. We take these know individuals when we track them alone and capture them. We lock them up and set a trap in which Supergirl can walk into."

"And how do you plan on that? Supergirl is not easy to be captured or killed."

"And for that we have lovely Kirsten here."

Kirsten walks towards Non. Her Eyes glow up and he immediately falls on his knees in pain.

"Everyone meet Kirsten. This young woman was my subject for Project Kryptonite."

Kirsten steps back while her eyes turn blue again.

"She is like a living piece of Kryptonite. We tested it out Yesterday, and as you can see it with Non, it can bring a Kryptonian to their knees in seconds. I call that a worthy ally."

AN: For those who wonder, Yes Kirsten her surname is based upon that of one of superman's creators Jerry Siegel.

I based her loosly on Kryptonite-Man but decided to go for a genderbend version of him.


	8. Plan Executed

Chapter 8 Plan Executed

My name is James Olsen. I was first best known as Superman's best friend. But I grew past that when I took up my own hero persona as the Guardian. Now I fight crime my own way.

CatCo, James.

He smiles as he watches Lena walk out of his office. Then turns back to his desk. He has a lot of work to do before he can go out as guardian again. Luckily for the city is the Legion of superheroes currently in town so that he can get some actual work done. He looks at the clock and realizes that it will be late before her returns home.

"Mr. Olsen?"

"Yes Eve?"

"It's late. I wanted to check in if everything was alright before I would go home."

"I am fine Eve go home. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks Mr. Olsen you to."

Eve walks outside and takes the elevator down. James leans back in his chair and rubs his sore eyes. He stay like that for a few moments as he hears something. He stands up and looks around the office. He sees something move and dives behind his desk he grabs his shield and straps it on.

Shadows move in closer. He attacks the first shade that moves in closer. A second comes in and he dodges an attack. But the first hit him on the head hard. He falls half conscious on the ground. He is pulled up and a cloth is placed in his faces. Making him lose his conscious..

Lena

She is the First to arrive at the office. It is still quit but she wanted to be there early. James promised that he would call her if he was home. But no call came in. So she decided to come in early and so she is met with this empty office. She grabs her cellphone and dials James number again while she walks towards his office. She puts down the phone as she notices the ravage in the office. She dials a different number.

"Lena."

Lena grabs a gun from her handbag and points it at the woman behind her.

"Mother."

"Oh cut the crap."

Lena drops her cellphone on the ground as she is grabbed from behind and a piece of cloth is pushed in her face.

"This is nothing personal sweetheart."

Alex

Being woken up by a caller early in the morning is not the best ting to wake up to. She grabs her phone and picks up.

"Hello, with Alex Danvers." No Answer. "Hello?" Alex Looks at the callers id. Lena. She boots up her on phone tracker and sees it comes from CatCo. It isn't long that she slips in her by Winn designed D.E.O. uniform and jumps on her bike and is on her way to CatCo.

In a haze she drives there dodging the early morning traffic.

Just before she reaches CatCo she is almost overrun by a speeding van. Normally she will go and talk to the driver of the van but she herself is in a hurry so she lets the van pass and hurry's herself up the building. The building is slowly filled with employees while Alex rushes to the top floor. There she sees in James Olsen's office a ravage as if there had been a fight.

James his assistant stands staring at the ravage. Alex taps her shoulder to which the woman response to suddenly turns around and look her straight in the eye. Alex shows her badge.

"Oh thank heaven the cops are already here. I don't know what happened but this was already as it is."

"Thank you can I take a look around?"

"Oh yes sure go ahead."

Alex walks into the office and immediately notices Lena her Cellphone. She picks it up and scrolls trough call history. She was the last one of course but she has been calling James a lot of times. Judging at the times he never picked up, which is strange for James. Even if he is out as Guardian he pick up his phone. Alex places the phone in her pocket. Then a smell hits her. Then she notices the cloth in her eye that is completely out of place. She takes a sniff and realizes immediately that this is bad news. Whatever happened here Lena and James where victims of something.

She needs everyone at the D.E.O. stat.


	9. Missing

Chapter 9 Missing.

My name is Alex Danvers. When I was a child my parents adopted a young girl. Kara Zor-El of the planet Krypton. We grew up tighter as sisters. She choice to stay in the shadows but when an accident happened she saved my life and exposed herself to the world, now we work together at the D.E.O. to protect the city form alien life and anyone that means to cause it harm.

D.E.O. HQ, Alex

There are always people busy at the D.E.O. so it ain't a surprise to see already a lot of people working. The legion members are already inside and are talking over the large table. Winn is clearly back in his own element while Brainy seems also a bit happier than usual. It must be that he is surrounded with his friends from the future. Except Mon-El isn't there.

"Morning everyone. " Says Alex greeting the Legionnaires.

"Morning Alex." Says Winn Greeting.

"You seem to be in earlier today." Says brainy looking at the clock.

"I know I just was at CatCo. I got phone call from Lena but she wasn't answering back so I went to check it out."

"She could have butt dialed you?" Says Winn shaking it off.

"I am like way down in her list so it was weird, when I came to CatCo the office was a mess. I found Lena her phone lying on the ground." Alex places the phone she took with her on the table.

"For a person in a high position as Lena in this time without such a device is not good." Says Imra Thinking.

"Yes, Alex did you find more?" Asks Winn.

"Yes, I found this cloth and the smell pulled me towards it."

Alex places the piece of cloth on the Table. Brainy picks it up and sniffs it.

"Trichloroethane." He says.

"Uhm, what?"

"Chloroform. The smell can knock a person unconscious for some time."

"Wait you are saying that they have been kidnapped?"

"That is a possibility yes."

"I already contacted Kara. Knowing her she will be here sooner than later."

As on command Supergirl soars into the building.

"Hey guys, Alex, I got your text." Kara looks around. "Where is Mon-El?"

"Last we saw him he went to you." Says Imra.

"Yes I know but then he left, back to you guys." Answers Kara.

"Seems like James and Lena are not the only one's missing."

"Wait James and Lena are missing?"

The group quickly explains to Kara what they know.

"What if the same people behind Lena and James's disappearance are the once behind that of Mon-El's?" thinks Imra.

"Ill check the routes he would have taken." Says Supergirl walking towards the exit.

"Wait I am coming with you." Says Imra. "Two see more than one."

Supergirl nods and both leave.

"Do we have other Ideas?" Alex asks.

Legion Ship, Ayla

She just needed some time for herself. Brainy went to check up on J'onn since he hadn't let hear from himself. Just as Supergirl and Imra came back with nothing on Mon-El brainy called in with an emergency calling but at the time they got there, there was no one there. Brainy was gone too and at arrival they learned also J'onn was gone too. That Means 5 people are missing.

"Sis are you all right?" she hears her brother ask.

"I'm fine Garth."

"Imra said we all should work in a buddy system."

"Why?"

"Everyone was possible alone when they where taken. So we should not stay alone for too long."

Ayla nods.

"Imra is right. That means you are my buddy?"

"Yes, Imra herself has been teamed up with Rokk. Winn is with Supergirl. And Nura is with Alex. "

"But was is the plan outside the buddy system."

"For now we are working on it. If you want we can get lose some steam at the D.E.O."

A few days Later, D.E.O. desert base, Nura.

Just watching Alex work is like watching a hunter hunting its pray waiting for the right moment to grab it. They had a feeling that the D.E.O. base in the desert would be the safest place right now. The legion ship has been placed in the hanger which made the 31ste century tech accessible if necessary.

In the last few days the legion members switched with Winn to back up Supergirl in the field. Today is Rokk with her and that means Winn is working up Imra her nerves. What is Hilarious every time they pass by. But even she knows that they can't hold this on much longer. The buddy system means that they are never alone except for the moments you go to the bathroom, but once you step out your on each other again.

And her dreams oh god her dreams are getting worse. She hasn't told anyone but if it comes true that means tomorrow one of them will be captured by they're mysterious enemy. Who she could not see.


	10. Then There Where

Chapter 10: Then there where….

My name Kirsten Siegel. A year ago my parents were killed because of Supergirl. Lillian came to me and offered me a home and a job. In exchange I would be play her lab rat and kill Supergirl. I gladly took her offer.

Cadmus, Kirsten

"It's been days since we captured the last one." Kirsten sights.

"Easy child we knew it would take time. That we already have five within 24 hours was a surprise." Says Hank calming Kirsten Down.

"Do we have a plan?" Asks Siobhan.

''Yes we are planning it right now. Supergirl is currently backed everyday by different individuals. We have seen for now that that are five different individuals. So we split the backup from Supergirl and take them away. We need at least one person to take care of Supergirl. Who can keep her busy, we want Kirsten to be the one to pull the ally of Supergirl away. They know her and probably already know that she can take down Supergirl. Siobhan you will keep Supergirl busy."

Kirsten cheers in silent. Till now she really feels like an animal in a cage. Even Siobhan seems happy that she can go all out today.

Streets of National City, Siobhan.

"Hello National City, I am so Glad to be back!" Siobhan calls out before she screams her banshee scream at the building in front of her.

People run away in panic. Siobhan knows that, that is already good enough to get Supergirl her attention. She takes a look to her right to see Kirsten nodding. Everyone is in place and Supergirl can be here any minute. She puts in another scream attack.

"Siobhan, I knew it wouldn't be long since I heard you escaped prison." She hears Supergirl say behind her.

She looks at Supergirl and sees her to be backed up by three of the individuals.

"Do you really need backup to take on little old me?" Siobhan smiles.

"Nah I just brought a cheerleading squad to cheer me on." Answers Supergirl cheerfully.

She gets a few nasty looks of the people behind her but Supergirl doesn't mind.

Siobhan just screams. All she needs to do is split the group apart.

Streets of National City, Nura.

They flew here as fast as they could when they heard that the silver banshee was on the attack. She had asked Imra and Rokk to come along. They never question her if she asks someone to come along. So The three of them went onto the street with Supergirl.

"Do you really need backup to take on little old me?" Siobhan smiles.

"Nah I just brought a cheerleading squad to cheer me on." Answers Supergirl cheerfully.

She looks angry at Supergirl. She is not happy with that line. That she is going to hear once they get back to the D.E.O. She watches as Supergirl throws in the first attack. Buts silver banshee throws in her scream and pushes Supergirl away. Banshee screams again at vehicle and it lifts up in the air. Imra reacts by grabbing the vehicle telepathic and puts it down gently.

Nura spot something in her the corner of her eye to her right. She taps Rokk and points. He sees it to they both nod and go between the buildings.

"Kirsten!" Rokk Screams at the girl. But Kirsten laughs and lead the two away.

She makes quick turns trough the small alleyways. They follow here making sure not to lose her. Until they find her lying on the ground.

Rokk moves closer to check her pulse.

"Don't worry she is unconscious." Says a familiar voice beside them.

"Brainy." Nura grabs her friend into a hug.

"Where have you been?" Asks Rokk closing in to their formally missing friend.

"I was tracked best I could do was hide and stay out of site. Then I saw you follow her so I took her down as quick as I could."

"It is good to see you."

Brainy looks behind them and widen his eyes.

"Look out!" he screams. But before she could react Nura is knocked down.


	11. People Taken

Chapter 11 … People Taken

Alex

"Kara please sit down just for a moment."

"It is my fault I should have just taken Nura and not have taken Imra and Rokk along for the fight against Siobhan. Now Nura and Rokk are gone and I don't know what to do right now."

Kara sits down on the bunkbed beside Alex. She curls herself up with her hand in her hair and starts sobbing lightly. Alex Wraps her arm around her sister and can only shush her. Imra and Ayla are just staring at the sister both have a dark expression on their face but don't know what to say to help calm down the kryptonian girl. Alex looks up to the two.

"We need to find the person who did this fast."

There is a knock on the door.

"Can we come in, is everyone dressed?" they hear the muffled sound of Winn ask.

Ayla walks towards the door and opens it with a permission nod of Alex. Both Winn and Garth walk in.

"I found the footage of the kidnapping of Nura and Rokk." He says happy.

Kara moves out of Alex her embrace and rubs the tears out of her eyes. Winn shows a footage of the two chasing a girl.

"That is Kirsten the girl who was with the attack on the D.E.O.." says Alex as she had a good look at her.

"Watch." Says Winn.

The camera's keep switching till they see Kirsten drop on the ground suddenly and keeps still. Rokk and Nura appear on the screen. Rokk walks cautiously closer towards Kirsten as the two turn suddenly around. Nura runs off screen and Rokk walks in closer towards the edge of the screen. Slowly they see Kirsten standing up grabbing a piece of wood that was lying around in the alleyway and hitting something. Than she jumps up screen followed by Rokk and Brainy.

"Brainy was there?"

A sudden move of Brainy knocks down Rokk. Kirsten whistles and Cadmus soldiers move in grabbing the two legionnaire who have been downed. Brainy looks up towards the screen suddenly aware of the Alleyway Camera. Than in front of the camera he changes into Brainiac. The Evil Ancestor of Brainy.

"So that is how they brought him down."

"I saw them going that way, if I was a little bit faster with tracking them down maybe I would have been in time to save them." Imra sights disappointed herself. "I think. I think I need to clear my mind." Says Imra standing up.

"I need to go outside Imra shall we walk outside together?"

"Yes." Imra says and the two leave the room.


	12. Prisoners

Chapter 12 prisoners

Days ago, Cadmus, prison. James.

His head hurts. Slowly he stands up and checks his surroundings. The room he is in is metallic 5 sided with 2 glass walls. The room in which he woke up in has a bed left of him. A toilet in the other corner and a desk against one of the sides of the glass wall. He's in a cell. The hall behind the glass wall lights up in a red light. Like it mimics a red sun. James steps towards the glass wall to see what is going on outside. He sees two Cadmus agents dragging someone in. He recognizes the person.

"J'onn!" He screams towards J'onn, but he doesn't react.

The two drag J'onn into the cell on the other side of the hall which at second looks is more round and has several cells and is larger than expected he can probably see most of the cells.

"J'onn!" He tries to get the attention of the Martian in the cell in front in him. "J'onn!"

He sees the Martian slowly standing up.

"J'onn!"

"Mr. Olsen?" J'onn looks around. "Where the hell are we?"

"I Have no idea. Cadmus I think."

"Cadmus, I don't seem to have my powers it is likely yes."

"I saw two of their agents drag you in there."

"Then Cadmus it is."

"A door opened again."

The two of them turn to the door that just opened. This time the person is conscious and is struggling against his captives.

"Mon-El?"

"J'onn? James?"

One off the cells opens and they push the legionnaire Daxamite inside. Who quickly turns around but the cell is closed before he can make it through. James sits behind the desk of his cell and sights.

The morning after, Cadmus Prison, Lena.

After the long talk she had with her mother she is now dragged trough a heavy guarded hall. From the two prisoners she is the only one conscious. The other prisoner looks like one of the D.E.O. agents that is friends with James. She turns towards Lillian one more time in the hope that she could finally talk her out of it.

"Mother please don't." She says almost begging.

"You had your chance Lena we talked it over, you rejected me. Rejected the Luthor cause. Your family's cause." Says Lillian as cold blooded as she was.

"I get it why you have to capture me but why him?" She looks at the unconscious D.E.O. agent on more time, gosh if she could remember his name, she knows him.

"You where captured as allies of Supergirl. Its nothing personal from my side."

She remembers him, the hero from the future who helped to save Sam. They called him Brainy.

They walk trough a door and she notices that they are in a round cellblock. The cells that surround them their glass triangled shapes make the room look even scarier than it already is in this red lighted room. Three of the cells had already been filled.

"James!" Lena screams as she notices her boyfriend in one of the cell's. She looks at the other cells. "Mon-El?" She recognizes the former prince of Daxam and now time traveler from the future. "J'onn."

"Like I said allies of Supergirl will be captured. Lock Them up." Lillian turns away from her stepdaughter.

"Do you mean that these lamps are really red sunlight lamps?" asks Lena.

"Yes and the walls are lined with lead. Supergirl wont rescue you all soon." Lillian turns her head towards Lena and Smiles. The walks out of the room.

Both Lena and Brainy are shoved into a cell.

"Oh god its brainy." She hear Mon-El say under his breath.

"Seems like he is waking up." Says J'onn who has the best view at the unconscious genius.

"aah!" Brainy screams out of pain.

"Brainy!" they al shout out at the same time.

Brainy stops screaming. But still holds his hands towards his head.

"Brainy?" Mon-El screams again.

"Cant think, hurts, aah, pain, they, must, have, help, from, some, one, who, knows, my, kind." Brainy says with breaks and in pain.

"Brainy calm down. Just concentrate on my voice and work over the pain." Says Mon-El in calm speed and a monotonous voice. Mon-El starts to tell a story about a time when he and Brainy where up against something like what is going on now and that only with a story to focus on Brainy was able to close his mind off and that also could close off the pain.

"Did it work?" asks Mon-El when he is done with the story.

"Yes, some of my functions are offline but I am more alert now. I think its appropriate to say Thank you." Brainy closes his eyes. "The chances of being able to get out of here are 57.14 percent."

"That doesn't sound very optimistic but the odds are still in our favor." Says Lena looking around her cell.

"Yes and that is only if it stays just us captured. If they capture more of us then it could drop per person could go down exactly 7.14 percent."

"That doesn't sound encouraging."

Days later, Cadmus prison, Mon-El.

It had been some time since they where locked up in here. How does he now? Well lets start that they get two meals a day. The red lights go on at the same time every day. And Brainy has an inner clockwork that tells the exact time. So when the door open again and it isn't the time for their meal, they now that either they have been rescued or more people have been captured. This time three people are being dragged inside. At least one is conscious and is scolding the entire dictionary of the scold book of at least three languages. Rokk. Mon-El knows him from just his shadow. The guy has so to say a magnetic personality.

Three figures are being dragged in. Outside Rokk are the two others female. Nura and Imra. The three are quickly put into a cell.

"So, how did you three manage to be captured." Mon-El asks.

Everyone knows how they got to him in an ambush just on the street. It was stupid and he is a bit ashamed if he has to admit it.

"You are really calm for someone in a prison." Says Imra who is trying a way to break through the glass.

"Well if brainy says that our changes just dropped a triple 7.1 percent then I am trying to make the best of it." Says Mon-El.

"Which would make it now. 35.71 percent."

"Well it was your ancestor. The so called Evil one." Says Nura accepting her fate sitting down on the table.

Brainy gets visible angry and kicks something in his cell.

"That will not work." Says Lena calmly.

"Why are you all not working on a plan?" Asks Rokk.

"We are still working on it."

Few hours later.

"Oh god. They have Ayla now too."


	13. Blow it up

Chapter 13 blow it up.

D.E.O. Desert base, Winn

"My sister and Imra are now missing now too." Garth screams almost.

Winn try's to stay concentrated but he knows it is hard to do that if Garth has trouble about his sister. Especially now with her missing.

"If you could stop that. I am still trying to track them." Winn says irritated.

" You're still trying that? How has that been working out like that? You've been trying for days."

"Yes and this way was the only way I know how to look for everyone. And I know this hasn't worked till now, but sooner or later it will succeed."

"Keep telling yourself that long enough and even you yourself beliefs that lie."

"It ain't a lie."

Garth stand up and walks away angry. Winn watches him walk away. Sights, and grabs his legion ring from his finger and stares at the tiny machine. There is one thing he hadn't tried yet and that would mean breaking a legion ring. A ring that is worth more than the Legion cruiser. His head will roll. He peels the thing slowly apart and hooks it up to the computer of the D.E.O. The software's aren't compatible but has spent long enough in the future to work around this problem and reworks the code so that it will be able to track a likewise kind of energy source. And since most of the legionnaires have been captured he would be able to point the source to the largest gathering. It's risky but it is his only option right now. With this trick he will destroy the legion ring. His head is going to roll really.

He starts up his program and sits back in the chair letting the program do its work. He sees it scan and fail. He quickly turns off the program. The program failed since it tracked a too wide space. Frustrated he bangs on the table. Come on Winn. He says to himself. His ring can handle one more trick. He grabs every bit of data of previous tracking's. He had an area narrowed down earlier but when Kara didn't find anything he discarded it but things could have been hiding under lead. So he will search for the rings energy signals in that specific area. He reprograms the code and narrows the area down.

Kara

Garth was very angry when he passed by so Kara decided to offer a sparring session with him which he accepted. And she has to admit he is an excellent fighter. The sparring session clearly calms him and quells his anger. Alex stands aside making sure neither of them gets hurt to much.

"I did it!" Those sudden words echo trough the room they were sparring in. Winn smiles as he hasn't smiled in days. He really did something at least.

"I found them. I traced them back to a L-Corp owned side, that screams Cadmus."

"And how are you so certain it is the place?" asks Garth cautions.

"I traced them with their legion rings signature."

"Really I wasn't able to do that." Says Garth surprised.

"I hooked up mine to the D.E.O. computer." Winn looks away ashamed. "Both have been blown up now tough but before that happened I was able to pinpoint their location."

"Then let's go." Says Garth enthusiastic.

"Easy Garth, we need a plan first. And maybe some backup we don't want to walk into any annoying traps." Says Alex calming him down.

"There is no time for that Alex the sooner we free our friends and my sister the sooner we are out of there." Garth looks angrier.

"I actually agree with Garth." Says Kara.

Alex sights she knows that her sister is stubborn like that.

"Fine. Winn leave the address behind and make sure everyone is going to prepare to head there in case we are not going to make it out. Then we four take the legion ship and go to the location. Supergirl Garth and I go inside and keep contact with Winn on the ship. If we lose contact for even half an hour he will sent the D.E.O. backup in asap."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Half of the plan I actually want. But fine this is what well do since I don't want the two off you stumbling alone into problems."


	14. Flashback

Chapter 14. Flashback.

31ste century, 2 months ago, Winn.

Mon-El had pulled him away from the computers on which he worked non-stop for either a cure for the AI, or to help the legion in any way he could. Mon-El had pulled him into a local bar. Except for the fashion, the mix of alien races and the menu nothing has really changed.

The Bar Mon-El had pulled him to was the liquid flowing and filled with laughter. Some entertainers are setting up the stage.

"Today they have singers over. Its nothing like the karaoke nights where you, Kara and the others went to but they seemed to have today the Angel of Havania over. Who is this amazing singer. I wanted to check it out since she seemed to be good."

"Well see." Says Winn Shrugging his shoulders.

The future is nice and all but he prefers to spend it in the legion tower, even as he is lost there all the time. There at least people now he is out of place. Here they don't and that makes him feel even more out of place.

Mon-EL pulls Winn towards an empty table close to the stage and orders two drinks.

"Ladies and gentleman and everything in between, today I am your host. We start of with one of our newest on our show."

During the show and in-between people recognize Mon-El as the hero of the legion so they stop by for a talk or an autograph. Some even talk to him and welcome him as the recent member of the legion. A few of them even asked him for an autograph. And that is how went until the host finally announced the Angel of Havania. The whole bar turns silent as she gets on stage. At that moment Winn gets why she is called the Angel of Havania. She is gorgeous from top till bottom. Her blond curls line her fine face. The black laced dress is in strong contrast to her sliver white wings. And her voice, oh don't get started on her voice. Her voice sounds like its an equal to that of Celine Dion. He just gets soaked up in her voice and song. Saddened once she is done and leaves the stage. He could have listened to her till the end of days. Once she is off stage the whole bar is filled whit noise again.

"Well what do you think was taking you along a bad idea?"

"No I think not."

Winn and Mon-El take both one last drink before they are ready to return to the legion tower. Before they can leave one of the crew of the entertainment group stops them.

"Would you legionnaires be so kind to follow me?" He asks. "One of the singers has asked of you to see her."

Mon-El looks for a moment at Winn.

"Sure lead the way."

The two follow him into one of the backrooms. There she sits. The Angel of Havania. The man points at her and then leaves the back room.

"We are the legionnaires you asked for. I am Mon-El and this is Winn."

She turns around and smiles.

"My name is Serape Lynches, but people know me better as the Angel of Havania." She introduces herself.

"Why did you call upon the legion Serape?" Mon-El asks.

"Something has been stolen from me and I don't trust the local security. You see, I think that the once who stole it are in league with them." Answers Serape.

"Where was the item before it was stolen?" Asks Winn.

Serape points towards a box. The lock has clearly been tempered with. Winn lifts up the lid to reveal the shape of the item that was once there.

"It is an family heirloom. Story's about the necklace is that the first ancestor who wore it was a Red Lantern and that the energy of the lost red lantern light is stored within in."

"We will look for the necklace madam."

Winn and Mon-El both leave. And move towards the point where they are behind the Buildings.

"Mon-El what are Red lanterns?" asks Win as they are outside of hearing.

"Well you know about the war that brought people together."

"Yes."

"Well the Lanterns where responsible for bringing the war to an end. As far known there where 7 corpses each powered by a different emotion. Red was one of them. Their emotion was anger."

"Doesn't sound like it was a very kind corp."

"It wasn't. Well after the war the corpses came to an agreement to put their emotion weapons aside and everyone who uses it will be charged as a criminal and enemy of the united planets."

"So that means she was in possession of a forbidden weapon."

"Hard to say. A story like that could have some truth to it but an object as old as the times of war and even before have some grandeur stories to make them more valuable."

Winn kneels on the ground.

"Seems like they had a window open and the thief escaped this way." He says pointing to the ground.

They follow the track till another building. They walk around it to be certain no one left. If they are certain of that, they knock on the door. the door opens and someone slips in between them. Mon-El acts quickly and grabs the person. A scared kid looks up and pulls itself away from what exits from the door. Win grabs his handgun and points it at the person exiting.

"Hold still!" he screams.

A woman stops and looks at him with an expressionless face. Around her neck hangs a neckless that fits the description of the missing necklace of Serape. The red stone that makes up the hanger is glowing.

"That glow."

"It must be the Red lantern energy."

The woman lashes out to them. Both Winn and Mon-El jump aside. As soon as he is in the clear Winn shoots at the woman. The woman turns towards him and storms at him like a bull. Mon-EL stops her and rips away the necklace. Winn holds his gun closer to her. Mon-El knocks her out in a smooth punch.

The kid that they stopped earlier starts to cry. Winn shushes him.

"She-she-she made me-me steal it. I-I-I didn't want to but if I didn't she-she-She would not feed me any longer."

Winn kneels to the Hight of the kid.

"All right we will let you get away with it, under one condition."

The kid stops crying.

"Anything."

"You apologizes to the kind lady you stole this necklace from."

The kid nods. They wait for the local authorities to pick up the woman and then go back to the local bar.

"The story is true, isn't it?"

"I cannot thank you two enough." Serape says while looking at the necklace.

"Yes it is this stone contains all the red lantern energy. Long ago this stone and those of the other lanterns where created to contain their energies. My ancestor who was a Red Lantern took it with here and made the necklace. Everyone who wears it will be fueled with the rage of the Red Lanterns if they aren't a decedent of them." She places the neckless around her neck. "For now it is the safest place to keep it here. I have been locating the other stones. And to be honest I think that this one will be saver with the legion than with me" She hands them over a small box. "What I've been told is that the stone inside is that of Violet corps."

"We will make sure that this stone is secured and if something happens to it again? Please call us."

"I will."

AN: Something I wanted to do since chapter 1. Just a sweet moment for Winn and something important for later.


	15. Attack

Chapter 15 Attack

21ste Century, Above Cadmus Prison, Winn

"Winn?" Winn gets pulled out of his thoughts. He was back in the future, back when he met the beautiful Serape. A week after they had met, and a lot of pushing of Mon-El, he had the courage to ask her out. She agreed and they went on a date which was amazing. She even agreed to go a second time if she was back on earth.

"Everyone ready?" asks Alex.

"Born ready." Smiles Garth. He is ready to get his sister back.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Says Supergirl.

"All right you three ready for drop off. In three. Two. One. Down you three go."

Winn watches trough the screens as the three go down. Supergirl is holding Alex in her arms, while Garth flies down using his legion ring. Damn he wishes he hadn't broken his.

"We are going in." Alex says over the coms. He sees Supergirl breaking down the entrance and then Garth throwing in an electric attack. Clearing part of their road. Quick as they can they enter the building and are out of his sight. As discussed Winn waits 10 minutes before taking contact.

"Status Update."

"We are Inside, as expected we have to fight our way through." He hears Alex say trough the static.

"I have some static on my side but the message was clear." Says Winn.

"I have static on my side too. If you don't hear from us in 10 minutes send in the Calvary. I don't want to take any chances."

"Understood. I'll make contact in 10 minutes."

Cadmus Prison, James.

It took a while to convince Ayla that she had been tricked and that Imra was in with them since they brought in Nura and Rokk. When she was finally convinced that she was tricked she tried to fry her way out but just like any one else her powers where gone. Dampened. Right now everyone sits up or around the table or on the bed. James himself had laid himself on the bed with his hands behind his head. Different then the others he had given up looking for a way out. Brainy had noted that this prison was probably been designed by Brainiac and built by Cadmus and it's allies.

"Wait you heard that?" He hears Mon-El suddenly asks.

James spread his ears.

"Sounds like a fight." Says Mon-El again.

"I hear it to."

"Sounds like we are being saved."

"Or our saviors run into a trap."

"Well lets hope that there isn't a trap."

"In the situation we are in and the people we are dealing with the lag of a trap would be highly unlikely." Says Brainy.

Cadmus prison, Alex.

"Winn hasn't called in, it has been 12 minutes since our last communication moment." Says Alex looking at her watch.

"The communication is blocked off down here." Says Garth.

"That was to be expected." Says Supergirl looking around. "Damn everything in this building is lined with lead."

"I have the feeling we walk into a trap" Says Alex cautious.

"Oh you don't have to worry about, you already have sprung it the moment you entered." Says a feminine voice sinisterly over the coms of the building.

The three heroes tense up.

"Lillian Luthor."

"You know I have been looking forward to this moment. Hoped I had most of you captured of course but still four left is a big achievement. Let me give you a choice, Supergirl, you either surrender to me and I let all of your friends go or you stay there and fight and ensure all of their deaths."

"If, IF, I surrender what guarantees that you let them all go." Asks Supergirl.

"Well if you surrender I have an ultimatum for their release of course, you give them at least an opportunity to go free. If they don't agree towards it then they stay locked up."

Supergirl bows her head in thought.

"You can't seriously consider this." Alex whispers in her ear.

"But I am. Alex this is the lives of nine of our friends we have to consider." Supergirl pulls Alex in a hug. "If they all agree to Lillian's ultimatum you all can make a plan to free me. You are the smartest people I know."

Supergirl lets go of her sister.

"All right Lillian I agree. Me, for my friends."

"A wise choice Supergirl." With that the coms shut off and Supergirl surrenders herself to the agents that come at them.


	16. Lillian's Ultimatum

Chapter 16 Lillian's Ultimatum.

Cadmus Prison, Lillian Luthor.

"All right Lillian I agree. Me, for my friends." Supergirl says. Lillian Sees Supergirl falling onto her knees hands behind her head.

"A wise choice Supergirl." Lillian says before she shuts off the coms. Keeping the visuals.

She watches as Supergirl surrenders herself to the agents. Her allies turn around and walk to the exit. Lillian gives her men the order to let them go. She watches as the Agent of the D.E.O. gives orders to the troops to fall back. That is her sign. She Rises up from her chair of her specious but dark office and leaves the room. But not before hand kissing her son in framed photograph on her wall goodbye. A habit she has since he was a little boy and knew she wouldn't see him that day. She follows the hallways into a large area with one little cell.

The walls are covered in red sunlight lamps which lightens up the whole room. The only way towards the little cell is via a walkway that can only being called on at the entrance. The pieces that make up the walkway have every other step a piece of kryptonite in it at the size of a small pebble. The cell is surrounded by a balcony of which the floor lies a bit higher than that of the cell. Okay maybe she has done that to make her larger than the Kryptonian but she felt so powerful like this. The girl sits quiet upon the large rectangular cube that is one with the floor.

Lillian places a package in the only sloth that the cell has.

"Put this on and place your current clothes trough this."

She watches as Supergirl puts on the new outfit she has provided for her. Supergirl places her outfit trough the sloth which Lillian grabs with her and places into a bag. When done she walks off.

Not long after she walks into the larger cellblock on the other side of the building. One by one she looks at her prisoners. Each look up and stare at her. With fear? With Hate? God only knows what they think of her.

"Supergirl and I made a deal. It's up to you if you go with her deal and leave, or don't and stay here for the rest of your life's. Oh and if you ruin your part of the deal Supergirl dies without a second thought."

"Do you have any prove?" One of the male prisoners asks.

Lillian throws the bag onto the ground. Supergirl's outfit slides in parts over the ground.

The prisoners look down to the clothes on the floor.

"What is your game mother?" Lillian looks at her daughter.

"I just want what is best for this world. Supergirl agreed with my terms." Lillian waves. An agent shoves trough the sloth a piece of paper and a pencil. "On the document that you receive now is what I expect of every one of you individually."


	17. Regrets

Chapter 17 Regrets.

D.E.O. Desert Base. Winn.

All right to be honest he was never the one that did thing physical if he could do things with his brains. Sure in his time with the legion he had been in fights. There he used a gun and stood behind the other legionnaires. But now? Now was a time that he used the little training he allowed to get from Mon-el to put in some use. The poor box bag that became his victim of his raging anger had been ripped at the sewing line and had started to leak it's filling unto the ground. He had to clean that up eventually. But not now. Now was a time to unleash his anger onto it. His best friend had surrendered herself towards a cruel and calculated villainess. Trusting him and her other friends to do something that they knew best. And if you thought he was angry? Then don't get anywhere near Alex. She had herself locked up on the shooting range. Nobody, really nobody dared to even enter that place anymore for the bullets would be directed on you instead of the targets. And god only knows where Garth is at the moment.

D.E.O. headquarters city, J'onn.

He can't believe he had done it. He or the others. Signing those papers. Lillian let them go as soon as the papers where signed. He did it but to be honest he hoped to find a hole in the maze. But till now he hasn't.

"No one is here." He says kind of Surprised.

"Maybe they are still at the Desert base?" says Imra. "We set up base there since this building was partly destroyed."

"Then we should head to the garage and pick up a van from there to drive to the base."

Kara.

The field filled with beautiful flowers. The sun shining warm on her skin. The dress she wears dances with the wind around her legs. She knows it is a dream but it is too good to wake up. A dream which is a nice distraction of the hard reality she is in now. She picks up one of the flowers and studies it. The flower withers in front of her eyes. The field turns red in front of her eyes. She shields her eyes from the light. She sits up. Her whole body feels sore, because of the hard cube she slept upon. She looks around in her with red drowned cell. What did she do.

Mon-El.

"Kara!" He screams at Kara. her blond hair dances in the wind with her cape. She looks at something in the distance but it is something he can't see. He can't even move closer. It's the same dream he had for seven years. Here in this field of flowers she always stares at something he can't see.

"Kara!" he calls out to her again. This time she turns around and looks at him with eyes drowned in tears. Her face wet. Her cape loses from her shoulders and flies off into the distance. Her Supergirl outfit turns into one of her reporter looks. Like that she looks fragile human even.

"Mon-El." She says his name. He moves towards her. He can move he and run. Something he could never do in his dreams. She spreads her arms. He runs into her embrace.

"Mon-El." She says again. He looks up to her. Around him the field of flowers is gone. He looks into her beautiful eyes again as he strikes his hand trough her hair. Something is wrong. Kara her body dissembles as leaves that leave the three in the wind.

"Mon-El!" Kara her lips are moving but the voice belongs to someone else.

He bumps his head.

"Ahh" In pain he grabs his head.

"Mon-El, You awake yet? We are almost there."

Mon-el looks beside him.

"Come on wake up sleepyhead." He now realizes it has been Rokk the whole time.

Mon-El feels the van come to a stop.

"We're here." He hears J'onn say.

Slowly everyone leaves the van.

"Ayla!" he hears Garth scream. Both brother and sister fly into each other's arms. J'onn is greeted by the few D.E.O. agents that are there at the moment.

"We have a lot to discuss." Says Alex who comes walking their way.


	18. Supergirl Lives

Chapter 18 Supergirl lives

1 month after Supergirl surrendered herself to Lillian Luthor, National City, Cat Grant,

It had been a month since Supergirl disappeared. The last time she had seen her was at the D.E.O. agency. Crime had been risen up since word came out that Supergirl was gone. Cat decided to go back to National city see what has happened. First she contacted James knowing he was the guardian he was a to go to source. But he proofed a death end. So she went down in the hope to find her old assistant.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing here?" A man says growling behind her which can only be Snapper Carr.

"Well I was in town and decided to say hello to everyone I knew back in the day."

"How kind of you." Snapper snarls sarcastically.

"Well I have said hi to you. I would also like to say hello to Kira if you don't mind."

Snapper laughs.

"When Supergirl disappeared so did she, if you see her you can tell her that she has been fired."

Cat steps into the elevator in thoughts.

"Kara what happened to you?" She says to herself out loud.

She knows that Kara is Supergirl. She has known for a few years now. At first she tried to push her into being full time Supergirl, but somehow Supergirl tricked her and convinced her that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were two different persons. She learned soon after that this is what she needed. Being both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. She knows she has only one more chance to get to know what happened. She needed to go to the D.E.O. On the road she hailed the first cab she sees and steers the driver towards the D.E.O. building. Arriving there she just walks in like last time. They just let her pass unlike last time. She sees the person who she wants to speak to.

"Miss Grant what are you doing here?" the woman asks.

"The President sent me here personally to find out what happened to Supergirl and honestly I want to know it too, better said everyone wants to know that."

"I am sorry miss Grant but we are not allowed to give that information."

Cat sights.

"I know who you are Alexandra Danvers. I did my research well. Your sister, my former assistant and devoted superhero known as Supergirl is missing and I want to find her. One way or another."

Alex looks at the her surprised.

"Don't look at me so surprised I ain't stupid. She worked for me and tough she tried to trick me it didn't work for long. It's the way she carried herself that betrayed her."

"Ma'am?" One of the agents walk up towards them. "Supergirl had just been spotted."

Both Alex and Cat look at each other in surprise.

"How do you know?" asks Cat.

"The monitor room."

National city streets

"She's back."

"It's Supergirl!"

"Supergirl is back!"

That or things that comes down to the same thing with that, echoes trough the streets. Above a red blue blond blur flies trough the skies. The woman lands on the statue which is a clear resemblance to her. She waves down to the people and then flies off again.

D.E.O. HQ, Cat Grant

"I have to admit it clearly looks like her but after what happened she would go straight here." Alex says half in thought.

It was like the whole D.E.O. had gathered at the monitor room to look at the footage of Supergirl. But what Alex said bothered Cat. Just like something bothers her about Supergirl.

"What happened? And why would she go straight here?"

Alex turns to Cat suddenly aware that she was still there.

"Please tell me what happened."

Alex sights and looks some people in the eye one by one. Asking permission? Worst case scenario they lock her up for knowing too much.

"It started a few weeks ago." Alex starts.

"Careful." Says one of the people she looked at.

"Some of us disappeared. Captured by Lillian Luthor. Eventually there were four of us left when we found out where she had taken us. We launched an attack but Lillian was clever setting up a trap and giving Supergirl a choice. All our lives or just hers."

"And from everyone standing here I presume Supergirl gave herself up. Typical." Cat Grant sighted.

"Yes and we gave in too, hoping a way to free Supergirl. She told me that she trusted us to do that." Alex said clearly disappointed in herself

"So what is the plan for now?" Asks Cat.

"Yes? What is the plan?" Asks a voice behind them. It was Supergirl. But something seemed off to Cat.

"Supergirl!" Alex screams.

Soon she embraces the girl of steel into a warm embrace.

"Lillian just let me go. But my memories and everything seems so foggy. I just knew I had to get here. I didn't know how tough."

"Doesn't matter now Supergirl, you are save with us. Memories will return later."

Days later, Alex.

"Supergirl there are more people in the building, third floor." Alex tells her over the com.

"I see them Alex, I am going in now."

"Cat? What are you still doing here?"

"Well Supergirl still suffers from memory loss. I want to stay here as long as possible to make

certain she will be all right."

Supergirl Flies inside.

"The people are safe and the fire in the building has died." She says walking smiling upon them.

"Glad to see you all right Supergirl." Alex Smiles.

"Can we go?" Supergirl closes her arms around her in discomfort.

"Yes we go as soon as I am done her." Alex Says.

"Step away from her!"

Alex turns towards the person who screamed that. A young woman around Kara's age stands threatening between D.E.O. Agents who hold up their guns towards her. But the girl doesn't seem to mind. While moving closer she notices that the dyed black messy hair. Under the Black Jacket she wears a high collar shirt. The jeans are skintight. And all and all the look is nicely put together except for the shoes. Who's color doesn't match the overall outfit. Something about her seems familiar but she can't place it.


	19. The Great Escape

Chapter 19 The Great Escape.

Cadmus prison, Kara.

How long has she been here? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? The Red Sunlight lamps has kept her awake for a long time, she slept only at her most tired. She longed for a shower a warm meal. Why has Lillian kept her alive? How long does she plan's to keep her down here?

"Hello Kara."

Kara looks up to Lillian. She stopped talking a long time ago.

"Still not talking are we? We'll it doesn't matter. I came to tell you that you will leave this little cell sooner than later."

And with that Lillian leaves. Kara stands up. Leave? To where? Why haven't the others come and saved her yet. She stands up in frustration. Then she notices something in the corner of her eye. The glass of her cell had a small fracture. Probably has always been there only for her to notice it now. She studies it while removing the jacket of her suit and wraps it around her hand. With all her might, which isn't a lot, she punches the fracture over and over. First it didn't seem to do a lot but eventually the crack enlarges and finally there is a hole the size of her hand. Carefully she breaks the glass to make it large enough for her to go through. Now she has another problem. The door which Lillian and the people who brought her food and water is closed and the bridge that always appears when they come is not there at the moment. She looks down over the balcony. It's a drop which she won't survive at least not the condition she is in right now. But there is a way to climb down and if she's careful she can just climb up again and reach the exit.

Slowly she slides herself down the balcony and let her feet look for grip before she lets one hand go. She grabs hold of something beneath her not able to sea what but it felt steady so she lets her other hand go. She hears something break and her hand that just found grip has nothing to hold anymore. While falling down she grabs around in a blind panic. She growls in pain as she abruptly comes to a stop. She has grabbed a new hold. Carefully she looks down. It's just a little bit down. The rest of the way down there was no trouble.

Once down she notices the walkway. She had felt the kryptonite in the beginning but with the exposure of the Red Sunlight lamps it weakened. It still hurts but not so much as always. For the first time she felt strong enough to just walk past it. Slow but sure she climbs up and except for the few times she lost her footing, she got up to the small edge without a problem. The door opens without a problem and she soon finds herself in the hallway of Cadmus prison.

Kara slowly sneaks trough the hallways. Hiding in every crook and corner as guards pass by. She opens a door and peaks inside a room where no one is. She slips inside and walks directly to a window. She opens it and climbs out. The sun warms her skin. She drops to ground and lands without a problem. She feels her power restoring slowly.

She walks off Cadmus ground and disappears into another street. Staying in the sun she feels her powers slowly return to her.

On her way she grabs a discarded news paper off the ground. She hated it when people would put their trash just on the ground. She looks at the front page to see the date but she was surprised to find something else on it too. A picture of her, but it isn't her. Is it another doppelganger like the one she saw who was from earth x.

She throws the newspaper in the closest trash bin. She looks beside her to one of the stores. It was a store where she bought some of her clothes. She needs a disguise. Something that will make sure she won't be recognized as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, only being recognized by her friends. She had two problems. One she doesn't have any money at her. Two the store is closed. She had been long enough in the sun that she had gotten had given back her strength. So she decides to break in and pay for the damage and the clothes later.

She looks for the camera pointing at the back entrance. She fry's the cables attached to the camera. She scans the door for the silent alarm. She knows she is outside before it goes off but she wants to be certain that she has long enough.

After she had it disabled, she looks trough the racks to find clothes she will be most comfortable in. She decides to pick a cheap look that is also on a mannequin. She tears off the price tags but places them in her pockets determined to pay it later. She takes a moment to listen. Into the distance she hears a faint police coming her way. So she leaves quickly the store and leaps onto a building on the other side to look at the cops that have responded to her tempering minutes ago.

Once she is in the clear and the cops are inside the buildings she leaves and heads into the direction of the train station. There she uses the bathroom to freshen herself up. She looks into the mirror. She looks too much like her doppelgänger. She grabs a lock of her hair. She looks at it first doubting but then she uses her heat vison to cut it off. She works around and looks at the results. Her normally long hair now reaches just not her shoulders. She looks different but not enough. She notices half a bottle of hair die. That should do the trick.

The next day she spends full time into the sun. And the night she tracks where Supergirl had been during her time imprisoned. It's like whoever she is, she stole her life. She needs to get things back.

She walks into CatCo and leaves straight to James his office.

"Miss do you have an appointment."

"No Eve, But I will probably don't need it."

The assistance look at her.

"Kara?"

"It's me, I am sorry I left my pass at home."

"I don't think I Like you're new look."

"I hope it won't be for too long."

"I don't hope that either."

Kara laughs and walks into James his office.

"Can I help you?" James asks before looking up. "Kara?"

"Glad you recognize me James."

"Well to be honest like that you look a lot like your cousin."

Kara quickly explains what has happened.

"We have to go to the D.E.O. and find out who she is."


	20. Dopplegangers

Chapter 20 Doppelgangers

D.E.O. HQ, Winn.

He was daydreaming about the Angel of Havania again. Serape. He twist the violet stone she had given them in his hand. A new gun he had worked on used the stone as a power core. And man it was powerful. That's why he decided to keep the stone separated of the gun until he really needed it. Suddenly he hears noise behind him.

"Step away from her!" A young woman screams.

Surrounded by agents the woman doesn't even flinch. Alex slowly walks up to the woman. Supergirl stays protective behind her.

"Please go away." Supergirl says.

"No cant do." The woman says.

"Winn."

James suddenly stands beside him.

"Hey James. When did you got in?" Winn asks surprised.

"I got in with Supergirl. The real one."

"What do you mean the Real Supergirl."

"Kara escaped, she wasn't released by Lillian. She has been building up strength the past two days lying low before coming out of the shadows. With that I mean standing before me."

James point towards the confrontation in front of them.

"That Supergirl has been out only saving humans not aliens. In fact as far as Kara was able to trace her back she has been even killing a few."

"What did I hear you say? Supergirl killing aliens?" Brainy leans in. "Supergirl will never do that."

"Yes I know but the Supergirl who was here is not our friend." Says James.

"Well it makes sense."

Winn and James look surprised at Brainy.

"Well there is her accent. I presumed it was due to her memory loss, that she was partly falling back to kryptoninan. But at second thought it seems more eastern Europe. Most likely Russian."

Brainy's suggestion was answered by a quick heat vision. The three turn towards Supergirl who is floating above the crowed room. Her eyes still smoking.

"Dlya otechestva I materinskoy zemli!" She screams before taking down half the room and then taking off.

"What was that?" Winn asks.

"That was Russian. Roughly translated, For the fatherland and mother earth." Brainy says calmly.

"Not again." Alex sights as soon as she has a quick look around.

Cadmus hideout, General Pyotr Roslov

"You're so called power girl failed the masquerade."

"Sil'naya devushka and I knew long ago that it wouldn't last long." He answers.

Both he and Lillian had been watching their secret weapon from a distance when the cover was blown.

"We need to gather everyone going in for the final confrontation."

D.E.O. HQ, Cat Grant.

This place has a neck of being blown up. She had gotten a chance of clothes abd even managed herself to get a sidearm. There was a fight coming up and she didn't want to miss it. Not as long people she cares about where on the line.

She even learned trough a slipup of Winn that some of the people are hero's from a far distend future.

The fight she will be fighting would be worth it.

Kara

As soon as people learned it was her, she was greeted with open arms. Some people said the black hair was cool other mentioned they missed her blond locks.

She herself was glad that the hair dye wasn't a permanent. It will be washed out in like 3 months' time. But for now she wants to sleep. she hadn't slept well in a long time, she was exhausted from her time imprisoned and then from being on the run. She just walks into the med bay and lies herself onto the first bed after she had switched on the sun lamps. Before they got here they had swung by the store from which she took the clothes. James had paid them plus part of the damage. She still snickers of the idea of how the woman behind the desk stood and looked at them.

James, now using his unmasked status as the guardian, had told the woman it was an emergency and that they would like to pay for the damage. The woman told that they didn't have full clearance of the price but only partial. He left behind his number and offered to pay the rest as soon as they knew the remaining numbers.

James

He walked towards the D.E.O. member who is about financial.

"I heard you manage the numbers about property damage done by Supergirl and the D.E.O.?" He asks Her.

"Yes that is right."

He smiles and puts down the recipe from the store Kara robbed. The woman turns white.

"Don't worry the clothes are on me." James smiles before walking off. He hears the woman behind him getting frustrated. Oh how much he loves his own job.

AN: I have worked at a place where the financial manager got frustrated about the smallest numbers. I loved to work that into this chapter. Sue me.


	21. Varvara Starikov

Chapter 21 Varvara Starikov

6 Months before the story began, Siberia border, Russian Base, General Pyotr Roslov.

The alarms went off so Pyotr Roslov gathered his man to halt the intruder. He told them to stand down as the figure drew closer. It was a young woman, wrapped into a blanket shielding herself from the cold, tough she didn't look that cold at second glance. While the snow circled around them she looked more confused and lost. When she stepped into the lamps of the search lights her blond hair lighted up as did her blue eyes.

"Sudarynya, Ma'am? Please step inside, there you will be shielded of the cold. We have vodka and warm food." He says putting aside his guns and reaching his arms towards her.

He had a feeling he had seen her before. Where he didn't remember but she was familiar. She stepped forward and took his hand. He had a quick look but he could see that underneath the blanket she is naked. With a wave he sends his man back to their positions. And takes the woman inside.

1 month later, Siberia border, Russian Base, General Pyotr Roslov.

It had been a month since the strange woman entered the base. The woman with no name that looked like the American superhero Supergirl. Since she had no name the man decided to call her Varvara Starikov. Varvara was the name of one of his man's sisters. Starikov was more of a joke towards the woman's resemblance of Supergirl.

The woman was kind and learned things quickly. She was stern when she needed to and kind at other times. She had taken up a job at the medical bey as one of its nurses. When one of the man noted that she was strong beyond belief, he believed for a moment Varvara was the real Supergirl. So he looked up the last sighting of Supergirl and was able to conclude the girl wasn't Supergirl. So he called in a favor.

"She looks indeed a lot like Supergirl."

"I know, Sudarynya, but it isn't her." He answers.

"You are right she is not, but I want to try something. Could you call her in?"

He opens the door of his office.

"Varvara, would you please step in for a moment?"

"I come General." Varvara puts down her glass of vodka and steps into the office.

"Hello Varvara, I am Lillian Luthor."

"Hello miss Luthor." Varvara greets back. Lillian smiles.

"I would like to do a little test. I don't know if it will hurt but it will help a lot if we do this small little test. Are you fine with that."

"What kind of test will that be?"

"A test that only a few people can react to. It will determine if you are as special as them or as ordinary as every single person in this base." Lillian holds up a small box. "Your test is to open this case."

"Seems simple enough." Varvara says before grabbing the box. Pyotr looks at the girl as she turns the box in her hand. She led her hands slide across before she finally opens it. He watches her as she throws away the box and falls to the ground grunting in pain. Lillian picks up the box and closes it.

"She is special indeed." Lillian looks at him. "Let's discuss business."

A few weeks Later, Siberia border, above the Russian Base, Varvara Starikov

She loves the wind in her hair. Flying without a plane. She loves being her people's pride.

"Varvara!" She hears the general call in the distance. She looks for him and then fly's down towards him.

"Hello General Roslov, you called me?"

"Where were you?"

"In the sky above the base, watching the birds fly by and the clouds pass their sorrows."

"How is the training?"

"I hate it in the beginning it was fun but now it is starting to get boring."

"We don't want to have that now do we?"

"Can I take off to the sky again?"

"Yes, you can Sil'naya devushka."

Month ago, Siberia border, Russian Base, General Pyotr Roslov.

"So you have captured the devushka.?"

"Yes Supergirl is in our possession. We had to released her friends tough. You think Varvara is ready."

"Sil'naya devushka was ready months ago."

"Good than lets get this all started."


End file.
